False Smiles And Unseen Frowns
by Sundried Stars
Summary: In the world in which they live in, somehow, they found each other. coincidence?


Hello :) The point of view changes a lot so I hope you don't get confused. Please read and review :)

DISCLAIMER: i dont own kingdom hearts, or anything else mentioned in this story. although I wish I did :)

-Sundried Stars

* * *

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everything. I would kill myself if I didn't think it was a sin. Ha. And I'm not even religious. I throw my bangle covered arms in the air and twirled my wrists, moving my body to the sound of the bass of the mediocre band that was currently playing. The dim light if the club made it difficult to see the other sweaty bodies around me, not like I cared much at the moment. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the world around me, the drugs making it easier.

I breathed in the stale air of the small club, one of new York's worst, and opened my aquamarine eyes. Taking in the underage teens drinking around me, as well as the grungy walls and dingy black and white checkered floors under my worn in red chucks, a small smile slid into my face. This club was like a second home to me, I knew every nook and cranny in Radiant Garden's most infamous club.

"Kairi!" I felt my friend Namine grab my wrist and pull me off the dance floor I was oh so comfortable on. "come with me to get a drink?" blue eyes similar to my own, rimmed with brown eyeliner, shown up at me innocently. "alright" I really didn't want to. I would rather continue to grind on the random guys on the dance floor, but it was Namine's first time at this club so I agreed. We stumbled through the maze of dancers and wallflowers and ended up at the small bar in the back corner of the room. " hey Reno" I nodded to the bartender. He was a slim redhead with a ton if short layers and a long ponytail in the back. You'd think he was a scene chick if you ever caught him with his hair down. Reno's my favorite guy on the planet, like the super-hot-totally-bangeable-brother I've never had. " yo my darling kairi, what's up?" haven't seen you around this dump in a while. " Reno said while mixing up some fruity drink Namine wanted. " well you know how it is" I said while downing my usual miller light. " ah ever mysterious" he replied with a smirk as he went to cater to another parched dancer.

" kairi, I'm worried about you" oh lord here it comes. I groaned. " Nami what's worrying you this time?" " well..." she twirled her small thumbs as she shifted from one foot to the other nervously. I watched her take a deep breath, like she was gonna make a big speech, with a bored expression. Now don't get me wrong, I love Namine with all my heart, but the girl worries too damn much. I always tell her, if you don't stop fussing so much you'll get wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours. But does she listen? Of course not. " I think you're addicted to drugs!" she blurted out. I took a seat on one of the ripped and battered stools in front of the bar. Crossing my arms across my chest I began to say my piece with a sigh.

"Namine, I can stop whenever I want. It's a stress reliever. Like how some people eat when they're stressed, I smoke some weed. Is there really something so wrong with that?!" I asked throwing my hands up, exasperated, while I spun in the stool. "Kairi" Namine put her hand on my shoulder to stop my spinning induced fun having. Her eyes met mine as she bent over to be face to face with me.

"Kairi, listen to me" she said as she lightly shook my shoulder. She stuck a piece of her golden blonde hair behind her small ear as she one again prepared to pull me out of my ' drugs are okay!' haze. "Kairi, you can't stop whenever you want. Everyday, twice a day! It's not healthy." Well...shit. The truth hurts. " I know, it's just- hey! watch where the fuck you're going! My voice raised to a higher pitch and my eyes narrowed as I yelled at the ass-wad that bumped his scrawny shoulder into mine. " Oh, damn, I'm so sorry" The guy said, raising his hands in front of his chest. Brown eyes roamed over his frame as I took in the sight before me. He was tall, toothpick thin, and the wildest hair I've ever seen. The kid's hair was a golden chestnut brown, and was gelled in to different sized spikes all around his head. He wore a faded the Clash tee shirt with black drain pipe jeans that were covered in various patches and holes. On one of his brown eyebrows were five or six piercing. When I looked into his eyes, it was like I was looking into a story book.

The oceanic blue depths held endless tales of pain and let downs, of sadness. Of misery and betrayal. But the beautiful blue iris' also showed sparks of hope and love. As well as vigorous fight and mischief. There were so many different emotions, I felt drained just trying to piece them all together. I snapped out of my daze when I noticed the boy's mouth begin to open. " I'm Sora, by the way" he said while a huge smile began to cover his face. He had the most charming smile I had ever seen. Despite the despair in his eyes, his face lit up and became alive when the smiled.

I tried my best to smile back as I said, " I'm Kairi". I was still in awe of his toothy grin when Namine came back into o the picture. " Hey Kai, I think I'm gonna head home. I don't think the night life is for me." she said with a laugh. " All right Nami, I'll see you later." I replied as I stood up to give her a hug. "Mk, bye Kairi" my friend said as she gave a small smile. " Oh, and it was nice meeting you Sora" she said to him as she turned to leave. " You too" he said.

Namine gave us one more grin before she once again tucked a piece of her shoulder length mane behind her ear before waving and weaving her way through the hot and sweaty dancers to make it to to the front entrance.

As I turned my attention back to Sora, I felt something wet on my shirt. I looked down with a small frown and saw a beer stain the size of Russia on the front of my favorite tank top. " Shit, Reno can I have some napkins please?!" I yelled over my shoulder to my red headed friend and the current bartender. " Oh crap, did I do that?" Sora asked with a worried expression on his boyish yet handsome face. I stopped myself from saying "no shit" and opted to simply nod my head. " I am so sorry Kairi, my brothers always tell me I'm a first class klutz, and now here's proof. " He said while nervously scratching the back of his head, his face tilted to the ground. " It's ok" I said in shock at how genuine his apology sounded. It's was hard to come by a sincere person in that town.

* * *

I am officially an asshole. I raised me head to apologize some more when I actually l looked at the girl I was talking to.

The first thing I noticed was her striking red hair. It was like fire itself was harvested and made up every strand of her hair. It went down to her waist and was thrown into a messy s side braid.

The thing I noticed next was the tattoo below her collar bone. It said something I assumed to be french. I watched as she dabbed at the stain embedded in her loose red and white striped tank top, hearing her mumble profanity under her breath as she realized the stain was in there for good. With a sigh, she set her soaked napkins on the filthy counter behind her as she looked back up at me. That was when I really was her eyes.

They were a wonderful blueish gray color, yet the held no emotion. They had no stories to tell, or hints of the past to give me. I felt the urge to shake her and see if they would change. 'Who is this girl with the empty eyes?" I thought tho my self I decided to find out.

Taking a seat next to her on another brown stool, I tried to start a conversation. "That's an interesting tattoo you've got there." I said, nodding my head towards it. "Hm" she said with a bored expression. I waited a while before trying again. "Is it french" she rolled her eyes and turned to me. " Yes. It says 'vivre pur la moment' which means live for the moment" Ah so me progress. "Is that your modo?' I asked with a smirk. I don't know why buy I just felt comfortable around her. " It was" Kairi said while watching the alcohol swirl around in the bottle she was swishing. " Why isn't it anymore?" I prodded softly , feeling as if I was treading on thin ice.

Kairi moved her hand up to push her bangs out of her eyes and took a deep breath. " I got this tattoo when I was 16 with Namine. You know, the girl that just left?" she glanced at me and I shook my head yes. " I took french all through out high school and fell in love with the language. I got the tattoo my junior year. My parents wanted me to grow up and become a lawyer or some boring job like that. I always did what they wanted me to do. I got good grades in school, joined whatever sports and clubs they thought would look good on my Harvard application." she gave a humorless laugh as she rolled her eyes.

" By 16 I was so sick of doing what they wanted, so I died my hair" she flicked her braid " and got this tattoo. I was going to live by it. Then me and Namine were going to move to Paris, fall in love with french men that would call us 'mon amour' and live in houses next to one another with happy little lives. When my parents saw it, they freaked out. The rest of my junior and senior year were the worst. I wasn't allowed outside the house unless it was school related. They said I either go to law school, or else. so now here I am. Going into my third year at Harvard, and getting ready to go into a career I want nothing to do with."

She finally slammed her drink down on the trash that was the bar counter, and turned to me with a fire in her eyes that seemed to burn through the oceans of her blue iris'. "Who the fuck do my parents think they are?!" They can't fucking control me like I'm their goddamn puppet." she was screaming now, even though no one but me could hear her over the music. " I just want to be who I am, you know?" I shook my head, agreeing with her. "I just want to live and be happy, and just live my life." she sounded so broken at that moment. The tough girl who took shit from no one was gone and left this sad little girl who only wanted to be happy in its wake. And then in a moment, in a flash, that little girl was gone. She sat up straight, looked me in the eyes, chuckled and said, " but that's life" I swear I just fell in love.

* * *

wow. I can't believe I blew up like that. I haven't been that emotional in a long time. Hmm... strange. I turned back to the boy next to me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the face he was making. "Wha?" he asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"You should see the face you were just making." I said between my fit of giggles. " You were sitting there with a ridiculous grin on your face, and your eyes were all wide and you were just staring at me like I was a god or something. It was quite hilarious if I do say so myself" I explained with a smirk. 'He's just too cute' I watched him blush as I took a sip of my now nearly empty drink.

"So, what's your life story?" I asked.

"huh?"

I sighed. "Well I just told you the tragedy that is my life, so what's yours?"

"Who said I have a story?" Sora said with a playful grin. Rolling my eyes, I spun around in my stool once before telling him how bull-shitty of an answer that was.

"That was a bull-shitty answer." I could tell he was about to say some remark back, but I really didn't care at the moment. " I can just look at you and tell. You smile and laugh as if life is butterflies and fucking sunshine, but you're eyes are sad."

We sat for a while, just staring at each other. I watched as an array of emotions made his face their home. First was amazement, followed by confusion, and finally settling on defeat and acceptance. Well they say that's the first step t o overcoming your problems, and he clearly had a few.

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" I grabbed his hand as I jumped down from my bar stool. Looking back at him, I saw him run his hand through his bangs and give me that smile of his. Only this time, it looked a little broken, like he really didn't have it in him to give me the works. It was tearing me up inside, and all I could think was ' damn I need a hit.'

* * *

" I thought you said 'fresh air'" I commented as I watched Kairi inhale the pot she was smoking .We were outside of the dingy club now, Kairi sitting on the curb while I stood to the side and watched her.

"Hmm you know you want some" she said with a smirk while she offered me her rolled up weed.

"No thanks, mommy and daddy always told me to stay away from drugs" I said with a sigh as I turned my attention to the dark street in front of us. In the silence of the night with nothing but the sound of Kairi inhaling and the thumping of the club, my mind started to wander.

'How would she know?' I asked myself. My eyes? Hmm well they say you can see into a person's soul from looking into their eyes. I guess I would know as I see the sad, dim look in people's eyes on the subway I ride. Didn't think it would show in my eyes though, despite all the shit I go through.

"Hey!" I was startled out of my trance and when I turned to face Kairi, there she was, not an inch away from my face.

* * *

I never noticed how truly beautiful Sora was until that moment. His eyes wide with surprise, rimmed with eyelashes long enough to be noticed, but not enough to be girly. He had a crooked nose that some would call an imperfection, but I say adds character to a person. Followed by a simple mouth as well as the best facial structure I have ever seen. I know it's kinda weird and all, but I pay attention to that shit. He had the perfect cheekbones and the greatest jaw. Up close, I could see all the things I couldn't see earlier. Like the slight brown stubble on his chin, or how bushy his eyebrows really were. I could've stayed and stared for hours. But I was determined to hear his story.

"Hey, what were you think' about, you looked super out of it.." I asked, inhaling more of the drug of my choice. He stood silently for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets and muttering something I didn't quit catch. "What sunshine?" I cocked my head to the side and waited.

"My parents died when I was seven." His bright eyes shifted to the ground as he opened his mouth to say more. " I have three older brothers so when my mom and dad died, Leon, the oldest, had to take care of me, Cloud, and Roxas. All three of them are muscular and into sports, and it's tradition that when you turn 18, you go into the army. We also have the tradition of getting our eyebrows pierced three times when we turn 17. All my life I've felt so different from them. They were always popular and got girlfriends easily. I've never even been on a date. All of them played football and were the prom king, while I just want to play in my band with my best friend, Riku. I'm scrawny and am so uncoordinated it's sickening, and didn't even go to prom. When my 17 birthday came last year and I was expected to get my brow pierced, I just didn't have the balls to admit that I find facial piercings repulsive and am deathly afraid of needles. Now I'm 18 and am expected to join the army. I'm a pacifist."

Listening to him, I didn't know what to think. He seemed like he was under so much pressure, and that he could fall apart at any moment.

" I'm already so different from my brothers already, so I try to do everything in my power to just be accepted by them. They're the only real family I have, and I don't know what I would do without them. So, I'll join the army, and fight in wars I don't think can be justified, and live this life of unhappiness, so I can hold on to the one thing I've had all my life. My family."

Sora was sitting on the ground now. With his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he sat there telling me the saddest tale I've heard in a while. How could this boy, doomed to live a life he didn't want, smile like he did? He was so friendly and kid to everyone, yet the world was so cruel to him.

" How do you do it? I heard myself ask. "How can you smile and laugh and be nice to people knowing what's ahead of you?" He looked at me and gave me one of his best smiles, making my heart leap, and said "There is so much unhappiness in this world, because of what people feel obligated to do. So I try to brighten other peoples' days even if I can't brighten my own."

At that moment, something changed. All my life it was about what I wanted to do, and how I felt. If I ruined someone's day, I wouldn't give a fuck because then they could feel how I felt everyday of my life. But then came Sora. A person who put other people first. He was willing to give up his wants to do what he thought others wanted him to do. While I would yell at someone so they could feel my pain, he would smile at them so they wouldn't have to feel his.

And at that moment, sitting across from the most selfless, kind, and gorgeous man I've ever met, I did what I should have done all along. I kissed him.

* * *

In a dark alley on a hot night, a lonely boy, and a sad girl found each other. As their lips locked, and their breath mingled, their hearts as well as their arms grabbed onto each other tightly. And nevermind the fact that in the morning they would return to their lives and move their separate ways, for at that moment, a pair of soul-mates found each other. Right then, they ever present weight on their chests were lifted and everything was right in their worlds.


End file.
